God
"And then we heiled to our God." God is a sexy man Appearance Adolf Hitler's trademark was his unique moustache style that formed a rectangle on top of his upper lip. He was of average build, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Most of the people know who Adolf Hitler is. Adolf Hitler’s cruel, inhuman behaviour is unforgettable. He evoke our sad feeling about World War II, millions people died because of this dictator, the chancellor of German. Adolf Hitler’s life never been easy, he was abused by his father since he was kid, his mother unable to protect him, even though she love him so much. Hitler’s childhood determine his later life. Perhaps he can be a good Chancellor of German, and World War II will never happen, if his childhood is healthy. Hitler’s life has too many negative issues, but undisclosed in his book, “Meain Kamps”, he glowed up with a abused father, and he hate his father so much. Adolf Hitler is a neurotic personality person, he developed a lot psychological issues in his life. His insecurity and anxiety feeling developed since was kid, and underlying the causes of his obsessive though and compulsive behaviour. Although his sexuality orientation and abnormal sexual behavior is just rumours and no evidence to prove, but we can see his sexuality life is not healthy. We have no idea why Hitler hate Jews so much and become an extreme anti-semitic, but the underlying cause probable is he was trapped in self-defeating interpersonal style. He always blame on others for his failure in life. The social culture became the factors on his psychological issues as well. Every one of us is different, that’s so many factors determine how our personality shaped, we inherited our parent’s gens, we may inherited some personality traits from them too. The environment also one the main factors that how our personality shaped. Most of the healthy personality person glowed from healthy environment and have a happy childhood. Biography Adolf Hitler was born on 20th April, 1889, a small town of Braunau-am-Inn, Austria. Adolf Hitler’s father, Alois Hitler was an Austrian custom official. Adolf Hitler’s mother Klara Polzl had six children, but only Adolf Hilter and his Sister survive. (Giblin, 2002) Hitler was a smart and loving child in primary school. The death of his younger brother, Edmund, from measles on 2nd February 1900 deeply affected him. He changed from being confident and outgoing and an excellent student, to a morose, detached, and sullen boy who constantly fought with his father and teachers.(Payne, 1990) Adolf Hitler’s youth age been controlled by his extremely strong-well father until his father died in 1903. Adolf Hitler ambition is to be famous artist, he love painting, but never success in school, and finally left formal education in 1905, the time he is only 16 years old. Hitler applied to Academy of Fine Arts in Vienna, but failed several times. (Encyclopedia of World Biography) During the World War I, Adolf Hitler volunteered to serve in Bavarian Army as an Austrian. In 1918, he was temporary blind by a mustard gas attack. After the World War I, he returned to Munich, and joined the German Workers' Party, the predecessor of the Nazi Party. In the year oh 1923, Adolf Hitler attempted an unsuccessful armed unprising in Munich and was imprisoned for nine months, during that period, he wrote his autobiography book, “Mein Kampf”. The Nazi party become stronger after he released, and he become the Chancellor of German in the year of 1933. Adolf Hitler initialled World War II, millions peoples been killed by him included Jews, Slaves, Black, physical and mental ill persons, and gay man.